


All I Want Tonight

by Aalex



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aalex/pseuds/Aalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma wants to let Skye know that she is glad she made it out of the temple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Neither do I own the song.
> 
> Note: I have not written in a long while but when I heard this song, Skimmons popped into my mind and I could picture them dancing to this song.
> 
> The song is "Dance with Me" by The Sweet Remains. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3i2l94_a2bY]
> 
> Set after the episode S02 E11: Aftershocks.

She softly knocked on the door, waiting for a muffled reply before pushing the door open. “Hello Skye.” she smiled.

The room was dark, only lit by the glow of the laptop. Soft music was playing from it. Skye pushed her laptop aside. “Hey there, Simmons. Something up?”

Jemma leaned on the table next to Skye and looked at her, tilting her head. “Just wondering why you’re hiding in your room. You’re no longer under quarantine, you know.”

"I’m not hiding." Skye let out a laugh, trying to hide her nervousness. "I…I guess I just need some ‘me’ time after being in that ‘fish tank’." She picked up a pen from the table and started playing with it. How could Skye tell Jemma that she was afraid of being around people? That she was afraid that whatever had happened to her would hurt the ones she loves? Could hurt the one she loves?

Jemma looked at her with concerned eyes, “Are you sure you are fine? You seem distracted.”

"I’m fine, Dr Simmons." Skye joked as she stood up to stand next to her. Skye nudged her shoulder, "I’m doing good, Jemma," looking into the shorter girl’s eyes as she said her name.

Jemma’s heart skipped a beat as she gazed into Skye’s eyes. “That’s great.” tearing her eyes away.

"Jemma?"

"I thought I lost you in that cursed temple!" Jemma blurted out suddenly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Neither girl spoke a word. Another song started up on Skye’s laptop and its soft melody was the only sound in the room.

———-

_This old house is cracked and worn_  
The walls are faded and the curtains torn  
Sometimes it feels like we’re running just to keep from falling behind 

———-

Maybe I did get lost in that temple, Skye thought. Thoughts of what have I become were interrupted when she felt fingers intertwine with hers. The warmth of the hand seemed to warm her to her heart.

———-

_The day is done and won’t you come_  
Leave the dishes, turn the TV off  
I built a fire, whoa and the fire is warm  
Don’t know where but I hear the beat of a drum  
Somewhere I swear I hear the strain of a song 

———-

Jemma stood in front of Skye and held both her hands, “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

"Yes, ma’am." Skye stood at attention and gave a salute with a smile.

Jemma laughed and pulled Skye closer, putting her arms around her, and started swaying to the music. “Dance with me.”

Skye found herself snaking her arms around Jemma’s waist and resting her chin on Jemma’s shoulder. Jemma let out a soft sigh.

———-

_Dance with me to this song_  
Dance now darling let your hair run down  
Dance with me all night long  
Dance now darling to this song 

_Come to me darling put your hand in mine_  
Lay your head down on my shoulder  
Give me your lips (sweet like wine)  
If a kiss is just a kiss I don’t know what to make of this  
Although the radio plays only a storm  
Still somewhere I hear the downbeat of a drum 

_Dance with me to this song_  
Dance now darling let your cares be gone  
Dance with me all night long  
Dance now darling to this song 

———-

Jemma pulled back slightly and looked at Skye, “You would tell me if something was on your mind?” Skye hesitated for a moment and nodded.

Smiling, Jemma bit her lip and before Skye knew what happened, Jemma’s lip were softly pressed against hers. All thoughts were pushed out of her head as she returned the kiss. 

Finally breaking apart, Skye rested her forehead on Jemma’s, “Wow.” she said with a stupid grin on her face. “Finally.”

Jemma let out a laugh that was music to her ears, as both fell into a rhythm of alternating from slow dancing to kissing each other.

———-

_So let the long hand run_  
Don’t let the time worry us  
‘Cause when you’re in my arms  
I still hear that same sweet song  
And I wanna get lost in this song 

_The room’s in a spin, kaleidoscope of light_  
Feels just like I’m upside down  
Darlin’ won’t you set me right  
You got me lost in a feeling  
And I don’t wanna be found  
Don’t know where but I hear the beat of a drum  
Somewhere I swear I hear the strain of a song 

_Dance with me to this song_  
Dance now darling let your hair run down  
Dance with me all night long  
Dance now darling to this song 

———-

Whatever happens, whatever she has become. She will deal with it tomorrow. Tonight, all she wants is to remain in Jemma’s arms and get lost in her.


End file.
